


Birth

by barresia



Category: The Last Guardian (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Giving Birth, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Reunions, Trico baby, Trico is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barresia/pseuds/barresia
Summary: Trico is about to become a mother! However, her mate decides to leave her suddenly, but for what reason? The small figure in her sight might be her answer.





	Birth

With each contraction came a pain that dominated Trico’s entire being.

She let out a low mewl, one that stretched into infinity and then finally into nothingness. When the pain passed it was only for a minute or so and she breathed with closed eyes. Once in awhile, she would raise her head over towards the entrance to check for her mate, for his return.

But there was nothing.

Trico’s head flopped weakly back onto the ground, slow breaths growing with every second into giant heaves.

Another one was coming.

After her adventure, she had met up with the other Trico that had attacked her and the boy. At first, she was skeptical that he would lunge at her at any second, that maybe he would bring back her best friend hanging limply in his grasp dressed in crimson.

But he never did.

In fact, quite the opposite.

He would never pass the boundaries that she had set. He would always leave her fresh kill everyday even when she would stubbornly stare at it for hours before finally giving into her hunger. He knew her like his own tail.

Until one day he crossed the childish line that she had placed and pressed his flank against hers.

And she returned the gesture.

From there on out the world seemed start to glow. Trico felt in his whole being, in his face, in his gestures, in the sparkle of his eyes. She knew right then that she had found the right mate. She knew he felt the same too.

So when he gave her a brief nuzzle and lick to the ear and then sprung out of sight she knew something was up.

Why now?

What was more important than this moment?

Trico let out another yowl. The pain kept growing and so did the pressure.  
Oh it _hurt_, more than the Master of the Valley controlling her mind and body. More than her own comrades tearing away at her flesh and ripping away her tail.

What was she supposed to do? What could she do?

A faint pounding of feet vibrated her body. She wished she could turn her head to fit together who it could be. An enemy? A friend? But when a large, dark head pressed itself into her view, providing such radiating warmth to her she realized she didn't need to.

However, something else came into her view, a blurry flash of grey, white, and orange all at once before it scurried out of her view. Her eyes flashed with fear. Too exhausted to push herself up, she cast a worried glance at her mate, who, in return, let out a small coo as if to reassure her that everything was ok.  
  
A small gasp made Trico tense up once more, she twitched her ears.

“Toriko, you've got to push. Push!”

That voice, that nickname, it was one she heard so many times call out her name. She had to trust it, there was no time to think.

With a guttural grunt she did so and was told to stop, one was enough. Her heart swelled with pride. She felt the baby crowning, the hot stretching of flesh and held her breath. Without any further effort the baby slid onto the ground, loud cries reaching her ears.

Her mate moved into view, bringing forth her child, _their child_ that they created _together_. Trico was in love all over again, as she feverishly licked away the blood and fluid that was stuck to its little body. It's little mews died down as it pressed itself closer to her. Trico’s eyes lit up and let out a purr of awe

“You did it, Toriko, thank goodness!”

Trico hesitantly raised her gaze up to the small voice, ears flattening slightly. When she did, however, all her hostility dissipated. It was replaced with a happiness she couldn't describe.

The boy she has been longing to see for so long, longing to know if he was alright, was standing here right in front of her.

Oh how she wished she could jump with joy, carry him on her back, fly with him, nuzzle his face—

But how? Why was he here? The place he called home would never allow him to leave this far. Unless—

Trico cast a questioning glance towards her mate. Who in returned only quickly snapped his mischievous stare away from her gaze, letting out a small yawn.

She let out a low growl, flapping her wings slightly to get his attention. He only ignored her with a flick of his tail before hopping out of the cave.

Her eyes narrowed. _Bird brain._ What was he even thinking _kidnapping_ the boy, possibly putting him into such danger? Not only that, but now the humans of his village may find a way to attack them again. Not every human was understanding like him.

As if reading her mind, a small voice broke her trance, “Don't be mad, I chose to go with him.”

Her gaze softened as she glances back towards the boy. Of course he would, but for some reason she got the feeling the other humans wouldn't be okay with.

She weakly lifted a talon, waving it through the air. She let out a small whine, longing for the child to come closer to her.

The boy didn't hesitate. She watched as he moved closer, noticing how much he has grown since she had last seen him.

It hurt to see how much she's missed in the time they've been apart

She blew hot air into his face, watching how his hand jerks back before pressing up against her snout. He runs his fingers up her snout and through her hair. For once she finally feels at peace again. She edges closer and bumps her head up against his. A fret of giggles echoed throughout the cave walls followed by her name.

“I missed you so much, Toriko. I—” his hands grip at her hair. “I thought you were _dead_.”

Trico was about to let out another soft whine when the boy burst into words, some that she couldn't understand.

“So when the other Toriko came into our village and looked at me with such urgency, I knew I couldn't just stay. I had to go to you despite my village’s protests. I—”

Trico didn't need to understand what he was saying. He was clearly distressed and sad. Something clear ran down his cheeks and she immediately wanted to stop his pain.

She missed him too.

There wasn't a day where she never thought of going to find him again. The image of him deathly pale and panting hard never left her head. It hurt to think how each and everyday her best friend could've been dead, that she didn't make it in time.

But he was here. He was alright.

The boy wipes his sleeve across his face and smiles, “You're going to be a great mother.”

She lets out a purr of gratitude. Funny.

She already felt like one.

Yes, although she has given birth to one of her own, no feelings could ever replace the kind she shares with her boy.

_Her child._

Nothing could ever replace their friendship. Nothing would ever replace her growing love to protect her boy, no matter how tall he grew.

After all, he was what urged her to have one of her own.

How cruel fate was that he would have to leave her all alone once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this game so much, so I had to contribute something to such an amazing story. Our Trico and the boy have such a fun and interesting relationship, I just had to expand on it. Of course, I always wanted to expand on the other Trico and her relationship. I hope I did it justice in this oneshot.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Please leave feedback, it really help me improve and makes my day. <3


End file.
